1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reflector lamp having low UV emission by means of a UV-absorbing material between the UV source and light-reflecting surface. More particularly, this invention relates to a reflector lamp comprising a vitreous, light-transparent reflector having a visible light-reflecting coating on its outer surface and containing a source of visible and UV light within, wherein the UV is absorbed by (i) the reflector, (ii) the light-reflecting coating, (iii) a coating disposed between the reflector and light-reflecting coating or any combination thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Almost all arc discharge lamps and many high intensity filament lamps, such as tungsten-halogen lamps, emit ultraviolet (UV) radiation which is harmful to human eyes and skin and which also causes fading, discoloration and degradation of fabrics, plastics and paints. In automotive, general illumination and display types of lighting applications, lamps are almost always used mounted in forward, light-projecting reflectors having an interior light-reflecting surface for reflecting the light emitted by the lamp and projecting the reflected light forward of the reflector in the desired beam pattern. The most common type of reflector and lamp combination is the parabolic reflector (PAR) in which a lamp is mounted inside a reflector having a metallized, interior light reflecting surface, with the central portion of the lamp light source at the focal point of the reflector. A light opaque coating on, or a light shield disposed over, the forward end of the lamp ensures that all of the radiation emitted by the lamp is reflected forward of the reflector. Because the UV radiation emitted by high intensity arc discharge lamps and some high intensity filament lamps is harmful to humans, to materials and to the general environment, a need exists for reducing and preferably eliminating the UV emission. One such method is to employ a lens over the forward, light projecting end of the reflector with a UV-absorbing coating on the interior surface of the lens. This is costly and isn't always practical or desirable.